To successfully achieve a desired auditory experience for a user of an audio device it is required that there is an efficient transfer of auditory information between the audio device and the user. The transfer of auditory information is, however, often affected by the environment of the audio device. The acoustics of the location where the audio device is placed may for example impair the quality of the auditory information that is transferred. Objects in the environment may furthermore obstruct the transfer of auditory information such that the auditory experience is affected. A common solution to overcome such problems is to increase the degree of loudness or the intensity of a sound, i.e. increase the volume of the sound that is emitted to and/or from the audio device. Such a solution may, however, disturb the environment of the audio device. An increased volume may lead to that sensitive information may be overheard by other persons than the user of the audio device. Increasing the volume of the sound may moreover introduce distortions such that quality of the auditory information that is transferred is reduced.
Hence there is a need for improved transfer of auditory information between an audio device and the user of the audio device.